


Fighting and Fucking

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Prompt for Linctavia (canon setting) - maybe one of them gets mad at the other for something which results in angry sex?</p><p>Octavia picks a fight with Lincoln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He can tell she’s restless. She never stays in his presence for too long, even at night. When they make love, she feels distant and cold.

He knows that what happened at Mount Weather affected her deeply. It didn’t help matters when they learned Clarke left. Octavia went on an hour long tirade about how the other girl was refusing to accept responsibility for what she did by running away. Lincoln disagreed, having been there himself, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

She’s not dealing with things, and she won’t let him help her. He wants to be there for her like she was for him, but things are different now. He tries to give her space when he sees that she needs it, but then one day she came home with several bruises and cuts.

“What happened?” he asked, instantly going to her and gently cupping her face. She pulls out of his arms without a word and begins taking off her outer clothes.

“Octavia, what happened?” he asked again.

“I got a little too into sparring at training today,” she replied with a shrug. Once her shirt and pants are off, he sees a huge bruise on her thigh.

His eyes narrowed. “Octavia, I get that you’re frustrated, but you can’t keep going on like this. You’ll get yourself killed.”

“No, I won’t,” she said in a dismissive tone. “You won’t let that happen.” Her tone is almost mocking, and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“I don’t know what I did to piss you off, but this is not okay,” he chided.

“Leave it be, Lincoln. I’m tired, and I want to go to sleep,” she said with a sigh, and it only seemed to make him angrier.

He strode over to her and took her face in his hands. “What happened to us, Octavia? I’ve been trying to let you work this out on your own, but it’s not working and you’re taking it out on me.”

Octavia shoved him away and pointed a finger at him. “You are my problem. Every time I so much as whimper, you’re there checking me over. I’m not some fragile doll, Lincoln! I don’t need you to protect me all the time.”

He looked at her in disbelief. “I have never thought or said that. I know you can take care of yourself, Octavia. But you don’t have to do it alone. I’m here, and I want to help you.”

Octavia shook her head. “You don’t get it! I don’t want you to do anything except leave me the hell alone. I don’t need you!”

It’s quiet for a moment, and when she finally looks at him, there are tears in his eyes. Now guilt is added to the frustration that had been eating at her.

“Octavia, you were constantly put in danger because of me. We’ve been through so much together that I’m just happy to be in your presence again with no threat of war dangling above us. I guess you don’t feel the same,” he said quietly. She can see the pain and anger on his face, and she wants to make it go away.

He reaches for his coat, but she stops him.

“Don’t touch me,” he commanded him, but she ignored him. Instead she threw herself on him, kissing him hard.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and his hands find her ass, holding her up against him. He kisses her back, biting down on her lower lip until he draws blood.

She rubbed herself against him, and he dropped her to the floor. She hits the floor with an “oomph”, but his body covered hers shortly.

He all but rips her bra and panties off and fixes his lips to her skin. He leaves behind painful marks, but she’s moaning his name.

His hands force her legs apart, and his mouth finds her wet and ready. He attacks her clit with his lips and teeth, and the pain and pleasure meld into one amazing sensation.

She comes violently, but he’s not done. He enters her without a word and thrusts hard. The tip of his member rubs against her G-spot and bangs against her cervix.

It’s painful, but it feels so good at the same time. Her nails are marking his skin as he takes her hard against the ground. He keeps her hips pinned down as he controls their movements.

All she can do is wrap her legs around his back and enjoy the ride. His teeth come down on her neck, and he bites hard.

She comes again, and he pinches her clit while she does. She tries to scream but his lips swallow it.

His hands are rough on her skin, but she likes it. It’s like he’s marking her while taking out his own frustrations.

His hand goes back to her clit and starts massaging it roughly. It’s too sensitive to take this kind of treatment, but she’s clawing at him as he pushes her to another orgasm, coming deep inside her as he does.

Once he’s done, he pulls out and flops down next to her.

She says nothing as she lies next to him. He wants to leave, but he won’t do it. He’d never leave her, and she’s grateful for that.

She reaches for him and caresses his cheek. “I’m sorry. I was an ass.”

He says nothing back and continues staring up at the ceiling of their tent.

“Lincoln?”

Only then does he face her. “I think I should sleep somewhere else for awhile.”

Panic rises in her. “Lincoln, I’m sorry! Let’s work through this, please!”

Her pleas fall on deaf ears. He’s already standing up and getting dressed.

“I think you need to work through this one on your own. Come find me when you figure out what it is you want,” he replies gruffly. He grabs his bag and some furs.

“Goodbye, Octavia,” he says and leaves.

She wants to go after him, but instead she cries herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter.

When she wakes up, her eyes are red and puffy. Lincoln’s side of their makeshift bed is unbothered. He didn’t come back after their fight, and she feels awful about it.

Tears form in her eyes as she remembers the painful look in his eyes last night. She’s not sure if they can come back from this after what she said.

The sex had been amazing and her attempt to convince him to stay, but he had been adamant about it.

Him leaving scared her. He has never done that before. They were always supposed to work things out. That’s what they did.

She sighs as she gets up for the day. Maybe he needs the space just like she does, but she doesn’t want to lose him forever.

She washes her face in cold water, hoping to get rid of the redness. She tries to keep to herself at breakfast, but Bellamy joins her.

“What’s wrong, O?” he asks, sitting next to her. She shakes her head and fills her mouth with food.

Once she finishes chewing, she sees that Bellamy is still looking to her for an answer.

“Lincoln and I fought last night. I said something awful to him, and he left.” She barely manages to finish her sentence without bursting into tears. Bell’s arms immediately surround her.

“Octavia, it’s going to be okay. It’s just a rough patch. You two have been through a lot,” he tries to pacify her, but her body continues to wrack with sobs.

She pulls away and wipes away her tears. “You don’t understand. I think I really screwed up this time. He’s never left like this before.”

Bellamy pulls her back into his arms, stroking her hair. He lets her cry it out, knowing nothing he says will make her feel better. This is something she and Lincoln will have to work out on their own.

After breakfast, Octavia wanders over to the training area where Lincoln is doing his warm-up exercises. She sticks to the shadows, not ready to announce her presence.

He’s doing crunches with his shirt off, and she briefly forgets their fight. Watching him contort his body to keep his abdomen in shape has her licking her lips. When he switches to pushups, she envies his ability to do it with ease.

Indra made her stronger, but she was nowhere near Lincoln’s fitness level. She hides when he decides to a run a few laps around the area, but he catches sight of her anyway.

He doesn’t approach her, instead choosing to stretch on the training grounds.

It takes a moment for Octavia to realize that she has to go to him this time. She studies his face but sees no signs of crying or lack of sleep. He was either doing just fine, or he knew how to mask his emotions well.

She wants to go to him, but she doesn’t know what to day. That she’s panicking now that everything is peaceful? For the first time since Unity Day, they’ve had quiet in their relationship? It sounds so silly even when she thinks about it.

She wants him to understand, but she doesn’t want to hurt him any further. He’s a good man, and he doesn’t deserve to be treated like a burden. He never treated her like that despite all the sacrifices he willingly made for her.

Guilt eats at her every waking moment. He chose her twice over his people. He chose her many times over his own life, and she did the same. So why was this so difficult?

It’s not until he’s wiping himself down when she goes to him. He’s wringing out a wet cloth over a bucket of water. Once he sees her, he drops it in and grips the edges of the table.

“What do you want, Octavia?” His voice is gruff and void of emotion and it makes her heart squeeze. This was going to take some work, but he was worth it.

“When the 100 first came down to Earth, Bell was entirely too protective of me. He even drove away this guy I liked, but that guy ended up dying anyway. He was trying to keep me under control here, and after my life on the Ark I was sick of it. I wasn’t some defenseless girl that always needed protecting,” she began, and now she has his full attention.

Her eyes glance at his bare chest, but she forces herself to look into his eyes. His kind eyes that are only for her. Those eyes that looked at her with such affection and fondness. How had she ever thought about pushing him away? He gave her life just by breathing. She wants to go to him, but his posture shifts. His arms cross over his chest, and she almost wants to take a step back.

Instead, she takes a deep breath and continues. “I was wrong, of course. I feel down that ravine and knocked myself out, but you were there to help me. But even when you were protecting me, you didn’t crowd me. You risked your life for me countless times, but you also let me be when the situation called for it.”

“These past few weeks were hectic. I almost lost you several times, but I was still able to function. It hurt me and made me mad, but it was the truth. Even when I thought you were dead after the Reapers took you, I was still able to do what needed to be done. It scared me, to think I could live without you. But then you showed me that you couldn’t live without me, and I got scared.”

She sighs, trying to find the right words, but struggling. He wasn’t saying anything, letting her take her time to formulate the words.

“It feels like you depend on me more than I do you, and it scares me. When our relationship was new and exciting, you were very touchy and cuddly, but now, it’s more like you’re constantly scared that you’re going to lose me. Your touch feels like desperation, and I know that you’ve been to hell and back multiple times. I just didn’t know how to deal with it, so I just distanced myself. It was easier not to think about it if we were separate.”

She shakes her head as she feels more tears come out. “I feel like the worst partner ever. You needed me, and I just checked out emotionally. You were right. I did need space. Neither one of us has had the time to process everything that happened, and so it just culminated until I blew up at you last night.”

She took a step words him and let her hand touch his cheek. His eyes regarded her carefully, but he didn’t say anything.

“I do need you, Lincoln. I can live without you, but I don’t want to. I want us to work because I’m in it for the long haul.”

He takes her hand in his and kisses her palm. His eyes flicker up to gaze into hers. There’s sincerity and love in them, but he’s hesitant to say anything.

Sadly, Octavia pulls her arm out of his grasp. “I understand if you need more time to…process things.

His hands cup her cheeks before she can pull away, and he leans down to brush her lips with his.

His touch is gentle, unlike last night. They slowly envelop hers, stroking a fire that she thought would never be reignited. When he deepens the kiss, she moans quietly. Her hands rest on his waist, and she pulls him closer, desperate to touch him. To feel him.

When they part for air, he kisses her sweetly. His lips rest a millimeter away from hers.

“Octavia, I love you, but this is hard. What you said last night really hurt me. I’ll come back home, but this isn’t fixed.” He uses his hands to motion between the two of them.

Octavia rests her forehead against his. It wasn’t going to be easy this time, but she’s willing to fight for it, and so is he.

“I know,” she whispers and takes his lips again. She wants to make love to him, but training starts soon, so she settles for more kisses.

When she leaves to begin work, she glances his way as he instructs her fellow delinquents on how to fight. He’s tense, but less so. She hopes they can work through this.

Text  
Jun 24, 2015 6:03 pm  
10 Notes


End file.
